La Resistance (Smackdownapalooza Edition)
La Resistance '(Smackdownapalooza Edition) is a version of the song "La Resistance" from the 1999 movie ''South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. It has several changed lyrics, both to be more PC and to reflect the situation of the various adventure teams, in ''Bugs and Daffy's Looney-Tuney Smackdownapalooza. ''In this version, one part is sung by Yakko as a way to rouse the Bugs and Daffy's Adventures team, another is sung by Maleficent to rally the villains, another by the other adventure teams on Bugs and Daffy's side, and one more by Discord as he plans on joining the good guys. Additional bits are also sung by Sylvester and Tweety as they lament being captured by the villains and one has Bugs, Daffy, and Porky worrying about how the battle will turn out. Lyrics '''Yakko: ''God has smiled upon you this day.'' The fate of the world is in your hands. And blessed be all of the toons we who fight with all our bravery til only the righteous stand.'' You see the distant flames They bellow in the night You fight in all our names For what you know is right And though you might be weakened And cannot carry on Have no fear La Resistance lives on. '''The team: ''You may very well be held'' Captive by the team of goons You could fall off of a cliff Or be pummeled bad or worse But if they torture you You will not feel you need to run For you've no fear, La Resistance lives on. Maleficent: ''Adventure teams, adventure teams'' We will kill the whole darn lot And we shall not leave a spot. Other teams: ''Tomorrow night'' Our lives will change Tomorrow night It'll sure be strange Fight for the whole world What a sight...tomorrow night! Discord: ''With them, I'll have so much room'' I belong with the Looney Tunes Tomorrow night, my side is doomed And so I will be going soon! Sylvester and Tweety: ''Shut your stupid mouth, (little birdie/bad ol' puddy)'' You've got us into this mess (little birdie/bad ol' puddy) Sylvester: ''We should be helping our side now!'' Tweety: '''I'll break us outta here somehow! '''Bugs, Daffy, and Porky: ''Why did the villains start this war?'' What the heck are they fighting for? When did this song become a marathon? Maleficent: '''When all the teams have all been passed The Earth will becomes ours at last! '''Discord: ''I want to fight with them...'' Yakko and the team: ''They may chop your head right off'' And feed it to a pig And though it hurts, you'll laugh And you'll dance a headless jig But that's the way it goes, in War you're frowned upon Have no fear... Discord: ''I want to fight...with them'' Yakko and the team: ''La Resistance...lives oooooon...'' Other teams: ''Tomorrow night!'' Maleficent and villains: ''ADVENTURE TEAMS! ADVENTURE TEAMS! ADVENTURE TEAMS!'' Trivia *In the original song, the lead singer has the same voice as Prince Derek from The Swan Princess. *Fandubbers will be needed to provide voices for characters like Discord, Maleficent, and the other teams (specifically Simba, Jaden, Pooh, and SpongeBob). SuperJNG18 himself will be voicing the Looney Tunes in the song and throughout the movie, as well as a lot of the team (such as MIghty Mouse, Ren, and Goofy) and although he is Yakko's speaking voice in the movie, he will need someone to provide Yakko's singing voice. Category:SuperJNG18 Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs